gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Keep Holding On
Keep Holding On (en español Sigue Aguantando) es una canción presentada en el episodio Throwdown. Fue cantada por todos los miembros de New Directions. Los solos fueron para Rachel y Finn, mientras que los demás cantaban de fondo. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1 y en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. La versión original pertenece a Avril Lavigne de su tercer álbum de estudio, titulado The Best Damn Thing. En TGP 1 y 2 la cantan los participantes eliminados para despedirse del show. También es presentada en el episodio 100 de la quinta temporada, y es cantada por Puck con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos haciendo de coro. Contexto de la Canción Fue interpretada después de que Sue hiciera que Jacob revelara la historia del embarazo de Quinn. Todos vistieron de blanco para este número y Quinn lloró durante toda la canción porque todo el mundo sabía que estaba embarazada. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal consideró que la versión de Keep Holding On era "emocionalmente satisfactoria". Wendy Mitchell de Entertaiment Weekly consideró que la canción "obliga a recordar que este grupo es mejor todos juntos". Letra New Directions: ' Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah Ah ah ah-ah-ah 'Rachel: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand Finn (con Rachel): When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in (New Directions: Aaaahh..) (No I won't give in) (New Directions: Aaaahh..) Rachel (con Finn y New Directions): (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (con Finn: we'll make it through) (Just stay strong) 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (con Finn: I'm here for you) Rachel y Finn (con New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So, (keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Finn: So far away I wish you were here Before it's too late, this could all disappear Rachel y Finn: Before the doors close And it comes to an end With you by my side I will fight and defend (New Directions: Aaaahh..) I'll fight and defend (New Directions: Aaaahh..) Yeah, yeah! Rachel (con Finn y New Directions): (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (con Finn: we'll make it through) (Just stay strong) 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (con Finn: I'm here for you) Rachel y Finn (con New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah) Rachel con New Directions: La da da da La da da da La da da da da da da da da... Rachel (con Finn y New Directions): (Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, (con Finn: we'll make it through) (Just stay strong) 'Cause you know I'm here for you, (con Finn: I'm here for you) Rachel y Finn (con New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Chicas de New Directions (Chicos de New Directions): (Oooh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Rachel y Finn: Keep holding on!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oooh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Oh-oh!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah (Rachel y Finn: Keep holding on!) Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah Rachel y Finn (con New Directions): There's nothing you could say (New Directions: Nothing you could say) Nothing you could do (New Directions: Nothing you could do) There's no other way (when it comes to the truth) So, (New Directions: Keep holding on) Keep holding on 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Versión del Episodio 100 Puck: You're not alone Together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand When it gets cold And it feels like the end There's no place to go You know I won't give in No I won't give in Puck con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos: Keep holding on Puck: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos: Just stay strong Puck: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you Puck (Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos) There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth So (con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos: Keep holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through Puck con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos armonizando: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Puck con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos: Keep holding on Puck (Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos): ('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through (Just stay strong) Just stay strong ('Cause you know I'm here for you), I'm here for you There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say) Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do) There's no other way when it (con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos: comes to the truth) So (Keep holding on) Keep holding on Puck con Nuevas Direcciones y ex-alumnos: 'Cause you know we'll make it through Puck: We'll make it through Curiosidades *En 100 al igual que en Throwdown esta canción es cantada a Quinn. En ambas presentaciones Quinn llora. *En la coreografía del capitulo 100 falta Britany, aunque poco antes haya cantado Valerie *las parejas son: **Mercedes y Artie **Tina y Mike **Santana y Blaine **Marley y Ryder **Rachel Y Kurt **Jake y Wade "Unique" **Kitty y Sam *En 100 mientras Puck canta, Rachel y Santana se toman de la mano (como parte de la coreografia). *En 100 hacen la misma coreografía que en throwdown Galeria g_592773_0001.jpg vsktbl.gif tumblr_lqo9zfvvFm1qj5la3.gif tumblr_lj5et5xyHc1qb9beqo1_500.gif 445922_1274225461872_full.jpg Fuinn_-_Keep_holding_on.gif rachfinn.jpg Kurt_y_Quinn_en_Keep_Holding_On.jpg 24 keep holding on.png Quinn.JPG Keep-holding-on-glee-10079665-350-450.jpg Images1414141.jpg Images4145.jpg Images quin y rachel.jpg Glee-throwdown-pictures.jpeg Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg Glee quinn.jpg Glee Keep Holding On by annlaurence.jpg Glee-01-2009-10-09.jpg Glee107-01237.jpg Ep 7 Keep Holdifng On 4.jpg 1262960292453 f.jpg 414.jpg 107M08.jpg 1979601_711611532218928_82183877_n.jpg Article-2584055-1C66B30500000578-207 634x455.jpg Anotaciones Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|297 px thumb|center|290px|Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding on Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Throwdown Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Individuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Bryce Vine Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Theatricality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ellis Wylie Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Vulnerability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Emily Vasquez Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por McKynleigh Abraham Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Pairability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Matheus Fernandes Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Tenacity Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marissa Von Bleicken Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Sexuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cameron Mitchell Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Believability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hannah McIalwain Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Generosity Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Individuality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Maxfield Camp Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Shay Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Vulnerability Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Sexuality Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Adaptability Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Fearlessness Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Theatricality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lily Mae Harrington Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mario Bonds Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Charlie Lubeck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tyler Ford Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Nellie Veitenheimer Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Actability Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Romanticality Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Shanna Henderson Categoría:Duetos Finchel Categoría:Canciones del episodio 100 Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada